Mirror Image
by Fyrewing of CinderClan
Summary: Mirrorpaw, Echosong's apprentice, has always felt that her destiny lies somewhere beyond SkyClan's gorge. When Sandstorm comes to SkyClan pleading for help to end Bramblestar's reign, she seizes her chance. T, like all my other stories, for violence.
1. Allegiances

**Yes, I decided to start this story even though I haven't finished my other three. I just loved the idea as soon as I got it, and I just bought _Midnight _and_ Sunset_ (which I've read already, but only once.) So now I can look up the real events that took place, so I don't screw anything up. Of course, I probably will anyway, but it'll be a smaller chance.**

**Before anyone starts complaining about the name "Mirrorpaw," remember that cats DO have mirrors! They can see their reflections in water, cave walls, glossy rocks, etc. These things are known as "mirrors." And I thought the name went well with "Echosong." Disagree if you like, just don't flame.**

**And if you do flame, all flames will be used to further my glorious reign as LORD OF PYROMANIACS!! I love fire, fire is me, I never go anywhere without a box of matches. PYROMANIACS WILL SOMEDAY RULE!! I am Tiger and Fire together, I have Tigerstar's ambition and power-hungriness and Firestar's, well, fire.**

**Now that we're done with that short drabble, let's get on with the story, shall we?**

**Allegiances**

SKYCLAN

**_Leader:_** Leafstar (**F**): _brown and cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

**_Deputy:_** Sharpclaw (**M**): _dark ginger tom_  
**APPRENTICE: SHELLPAW**

**_Medicine Cat:_** Echosong (**F**): _silver tabby she-cat with green eyes_  
**APPRENTICE: MIRRORPAW**

**_Warriors:_**

Patchfoot (**M**): _black and white tom_  
**APPRENTICE: MINTPAW**

Greyfur (**M**): _gray tabby tom_

Goldclaw **M**): _golden-brown tom_

Cherrytail (**F**): _tortoiseshell she-cat_ ((Mate: Greyfur)) ((Kits: Mirrorpaw, Adderpaw, Shellpaw))  
**APPRENTICE: SAGEPAW**

Sparrowpelt (**M**): _dark brown tabby tom_  
**APPRENTICE: ADDERPAW**

Bouncefoot (**M**): _ginger tom_

Rockwhisker (**M**): _black tom_

Tinyleaf (**F**): _small white she-cat_

**_Apprentices_**:

Mintpaw (**F**): _pale gray she-cat_

Sagepaw (**M**): _dark gray tom_

Mirrorpaw (**F**): _black and silver she-cat with blue eyes_

Adderpaw (**M**): _dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes_

Shellpaw (**F**): _tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes_

**_Queens_**:

Clovertail (**F**): _light brown she-cat with white belly and legs_ ((Mate: Sharpclaw)) ((Kits: Bouncefoot, Rockwhisker, Tinyleaf, Streamkit, Snowkit))

Petalnose (**F**): _pale gray she-cat_ ((Mate: Goldclaw)) ((Kits: Mintpaw, Sagepaw, Nightkit, Badgerkit))

**_Kits_**:

Streamkit (**F**): _dark ginger she-cat_

Snowkit (**M**): _long-furred white tom_

Nightkit (**F**): _black she-cat_

Badgerkit (**M**): _golden-brown tom_

THUNDERCLAN

**_Leader_**: Bramblestar (**M**): _dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes_

**_Deputy:_** Ashfur (**M**): _pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes  
_**APPRENTICE: BIRCHPAW**

**_Medicine Cat_**: None

**_Warriors_**:

Dustpelt (**M**): _dark brown tabby tom_

Cloudtail (**M**): _long-haired white tom_

Brackenfur (**M**): _golden-brown tabby tom_  
**APPRENTICE: WHITEPAW**

Thornclaw (**M**): _golden-brown tabby tom_

Brightheart (**F**): _white she-cat with ginger patches_

Rainwhisker (**M**): _dark gray tom with blue eyes_

Spiderleg (**M**): _long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes_

**_Apprentices_**:

Whitepaw (**F**): _white she-cat with green eyes_

Birchpaw (**M**?): _light brown tabby tom_

**_Queens_**:

Ferncloud (**F**): _pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits_

Sorreltail (**F**): _tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes_

Daisy (**F**): _cream-colored, long-furred cat from the horseplace_

**_Elders_**:

Goldenflower (**F**): _pale ginger coat, the oldest nursery queen_

Longtail (**M**): _pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight_

Mousefur (**F**): _small dusky brown she-cat_

SHADOWCLAN

**_Leader_**: Blackstar (**M**): _large white tom with huge jet-black paws_

**_Deputy_**: Russetfur (**F**): _dark ginger she-cat_

**_Medicine Cat_**: Littlecloud (**M**): _very small tabby tom_

**_Warriors_**:

Oakfur (**M**): _small brown tom_  
**APPRENTICE: SMOKEPAW**

Cedarheart (**M**): _dark gray tom_

Rowanclaw (**M**): _ginger tom_

Tawnypelt (**F**): _tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes_

**_Queens_**:

Tallpoppy (**F**): _long-legged light brown tabby she-cat_

**_Elders_**:

Boulder (**M**): _skinny gray tom_

WINDCLAN

**_Leader_**: Onestar (**M**): _brown tabby tom_

**_Deputy_**: Ashfoot (**F**): _gray she-cat_

**_Medicine Cat_**: Barkface (**M**): _short-tailed brown tom_

**_Warriors_**:

Tornear (**M**): _tabby tom_

Webfoot (**M**): _dark gray tabby tom_

Crowfeather (**M**): _dark gray tom_

Owlwhisker (**M**): _light brown tabby tom_

Nightcloud (**F**): _black she-cat_

Weaselfur (**M**): _ginger tom with white paws_

**_Queens_**:

Whitetail (**F**): _small white she-cat_

**_Elders_**:

Morningflower (**F**): _tortoiseshell queen_

Rushtail (**M**): _light brown tom_

RIVERCLAN

**_Leader:_** Hawkstar (**M**)**:** _dark brown tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes_

**_Deputy:_** Blackclaw (**M**)**:** _smoky black tom_  
**APPRENTICE: BEECHPAW**

**_Medicine Cat_**: Mothwing (**F**)**:** _dappled golden she-cat  
_**APPRENTICE: WILLOWPAW**

**_Warriors_**:

Voletooth (**M**): _small brown tabby tom_

Swallowtail (**F**): _dark tabby she-cat_

Stonestream (**M**): _gray tom_

Reedwhisker (**M**): _black tom_  
**APPRENTICE: RIPPLEPAW**

**_Queens_**:

Mosspelt (**F**): _tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes_

Dawnflower (**F**): _pale gray she-cat_

**_Elders_**:

Heavystep (**M**): _thickset tabby tom_

THE TRIBE OF RUSHING WATER

Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook) (**F**): _brown tabby she-cat_

Stormfur (**M**): _dark gray tom with amber eyes_

OTHER ANIMALS

Smoky (**M**): _muscular gray and white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace_

Floss (**F**): _small gray and white she-cat who lives at the horseplace_

Pip (**M**): _black and white terrier who lives with Twolegs near the horseplace_

Midnight (**F**): _a stargazing badger who lives by the sea_

Sandstorm (**F**): _pale ginger she-cat_

Graystripe (**M**): _long-haired gray tom_

Leafpool (**F**): _light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

Squirrelflight (**F**): _dark ginger she-cat with green eyes_

Mistyfoot (**F**): _gray she-cat with blue eyes_

**Yeah, so, I basically copied the _Sunset_ allegiances, made Hawkstar and Bramblestar leaders, switched around the deputies, banished a few cats, and added SkyClan allegiances. Mirrorpaw, Adderpaw, and Shellpaw are Cherrytail's kits, in case you were wondering. She mated with Greyfur. Clovertail mated with Sharpclaw, and Petalnose mated with Goldclaw. Both Greyfur and Goldclaw were loners who joined the Clan.**


	2. Prologue

**It's weird, writing a story with Brambleclaw as the antagonist. He's one of my favorite characters. Oh, well. Evil is cooler sometimes!! Brambleclaw, my poor, confused, guilty new ruler, don't listen to what weak cats tell you about power. It doesn't corrupt - it makes you stronger.**

**Brambleclaw: Who the heck are you?**

**Me: Does it matter? On with the story!**

**Prologue**

"What are you waiting for? This is what we have wanted all along, remember? Kill him now!"

Brambleclaw stared down at his leader. Somewhere deep inside him, he had already made up his mind. The temptation of power, power to eclipse even Tigerstar's reign, had taken hold and wouldn't let go. He was just steeling himself to do it.

Firestar fought for breath, his scrabbling paws growing weaker, barely registering Brambleclaw with his stricken green eyes. After an eternity his leader finally focused on him, and Brambleclaw froze at his voice. "Brambleclaw...please..."

Brambleclaw bared his teeth, his eyes hardening.

Squirrelflight and Leafpool skidded around the roots of a tree by the lakeside just in time to see Brambleclaw straightening up, his paws and teeth dripping crimson. Another tabby tom stood with his paws in the water, so identical to Brambleclaw that he could have been his mirror image. Hawkfrost.

The sisters' blood ran cold as they saw the still ginger figure in the fox trap. It was Firestar. And a pool of his blood was washing over the brothers' paws and bleeding the lake redder than the sunset.

"You - you monster - " Consumed by fury, Leafpool lunged for Hawkfrost, claws unsheathed, but he merely batted her aside with one huge paw, almost scornfully. She hit the ground hard and struggled to her paws, leaping at Brambleclaw, but he dodged out of the way and sent a stunning blow to her head so that she crashed sideways into the shallow lake water. This time, she didn't have the strength to get up.

Squirrelflight just stood there, staring at Firestar, the horror in her eyes making it seem as if the world had ended. Finally she slowly looked up, focusing on Brambleclaw with agonized green eyes, reminding him painfully of Firestar's.

"How could you do this?" she whispered. "To ThunderClan? To _me_?"

Something in her eyes sent an unexpected pang of remorse through his powerful body, and he shook it away, guilt making him angrier than he should have been. "I did it _for_ ThunderClan! Don't you understand? Firestar was a weak leader - he accepted kittypets into our Clan, and he was a kittypet himself! Look at Daisy! She'll never be any good for a warrior, she'll just take up nursery space and eat our prey!"

"She gave us three kits who _will_ make warriors," Leafpool pointed out weakly, lifting her head from the water. Hawkfrost cast a scornful blow to the back of her head again, forcing her to be silent.

"We could be the greatest leaders the Clans have ever seen," Brambleclaw murmured, stretching out a paw toward her. She batted it away without bothering to sheathe her claws. "The three of us...you, me, and Hawkfrost. You could be my deputy, or lead WindClan or ShadowClan if you wanted. Anything at all could be yours..."

Squirrelflight took a step backward, then stalked past him and helped Leafpool climb from the water. Hawkfrost made to strike her, but Brambleclaw shook his head. When she had helped her sister stumble onto shore, Squirrelflight turned on him, anger and pain in her green eyes. "Do you honestly think I could still love you after what you've done? Do you honestly think that I would rule with _you_?"

Brambleclaw tipped his head to one side, baffled. How could any cat resist the temptation of such great power? But somehow, it made him love her even more, the way she continued to defy him. Just like back in the old days, before the Great Journey. "Squirrelflight, I did it for ThunderClan."

"You did it for _Tigerstar_," she corrected him, her eyes glinting furiously. "I would rather die than rule with you."

"Your wish is my command," he said softly, and with a gentle _shiick_, he unsheathed his claws.

"Run, Squirrelflight!" Leafpool yowled, and the two sisters turned tail and ran as fast as they could away from the lake, back into ThunderClan territory. Squirrelflight cast a pained glance over her shoulder at Firestar's body, growing smaller and darker as the sun bled into the already-crimson lake.

"We've got to tell Graystripe," Leafpool panted, "and Sandstorm..."

"And Ashfur," Squirrelflight added. "We'll have to run away, the five of us. Do you think there's anyone else in ThunderClan who will come?"

"No," Leafpool said regretfully. "Brambleclaw will tell them that Firestar died by accident, and he and Hawkfrost tried to save him, but they were too late."

Squirrelflight nodded sadly. "You're right."

Together, the two sisters kept running until their paws brought them to the edge of the camp. Brackenfur was on guard. His eyes widened in surprise as Leafpool and Squirrelflight flew past him. "Squirrelflight, what're you - "

"No time!" Squirrelflight yowled over her shoulder, leaping down into the hollow and racing for the warriors' den. Leafpool was right behind her. Immediately they spotted Sandstorm and Graystripe talking in the corner.

Both cats rose to their paws at the sight of the sisters - Leafpool's fur was sodden from being pushed into the lake. Graystripe meowed, "Leafpool, Squirrelflight, what's going on? Ashfur said something about Firestar, and a fox trap..."

"Where is he? Is he okay?" Sandstorm demanded before Graystripe could finish. Her ginger fur was rumpled and her green eyes were wide with terror for her mate. Leafpool shook her head slowly, and something died in the emerald orbs.

"I'm sorry. Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost...they finished him off."

Graystripe's amber eyes widened, and he sat down hard on his haunches, staring unseeingly at the wall of the warrior's den. Sandstorm let out a wail of grief. Finally Graystripe mumbled, "And I thought he would make a good deputy. If I hadn't stepped down, maybe Firestar would still be alive..."

"Don't blame yourself," Squirrelflight said fiercely. "I trusted him more than any cat, and look where he's landed us. The deal is, we've got to tell Ashfur, and the rest of the Clan what happened. We can't let Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost tell them some lie about Firestar's death being an accident."

Sandstorm nodded, gradually growing purposeful again. "Graystripe and I will make the announcement. You two, go find Ashfur and tell him privately."

Leafpool and Squirrelflight nodded in assent and both sisters dashed out of the den, making for the fresh-kill pile, where Ashfur was trying to eat with wide, horror-stricken eyes. Leafpool tried to break the news gently at first, but Squirrelflight interrupted her. "There's no time for that, Leafpool. Ashfur, Firestar is - "

"Dead," boomed a voice from behind her. Squirrelflight whipped around. Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost were standing at the edge of the hollow, dragging a ginger shape behind them. Leafpool's throat tightened as she saw her father's unseeing eyes.

"He died by accident," Brambleclaw continued, his voice tinged with the perfect amount of sadness and guilt to fool all of his Clanmates. _He must have been taking lessons in lying from Hawkfrost_, Squirrelflight thought furiously. "It...it's my fault. I wasn't fast enough. He strangled before I could free him."

To her horror, Squirrelflight turned and saw Ashfur's eyes softening. A tear rolled down the gray warrior's face. "I was wrong," he murmured. "Brambleclaw was trying to save him, not kill him."

"No! It's not true!" Sandstorm leapt up onto the Highledge, with Graystripe behind her. "It wasn't an accident. He was murdered!"

By now, almost all of ThunderClan had emerged from their dens and were listening to the argument. Cloudtail turned his face away and buried it in Brightheart's ginger-and-white fur - Leafpool had the feeling he was trying to hide tears. Longtail lowered his head, sightless eyes mournful, while Daisy's kits set up a chorus of grieved yowls.

Brambleclaw's eyes darkened. "Of course you would think that, Sandstorm. You need time alone with your grief...you and Graystripe both. This is a sad time for the Clan...I will go to the Moonpool in three nights, so that I can receive my leader's name as quickly as possible. The Clan needs strong leadership in difficult times."

Graystripe stepped in front of Sandstorm. "I don't need time alone with my grief, Brambleclaw. I need the Clan to know what _really _happened. Leafpool and Squirrelflight were there, and saw everything."

Leafpool swallowed as the Clan's eyes turned to her and Squirrelflight. "Th - that's true," she stammered. "Brambleclaw killed him. I saw it with my own eyes, and Squirrelflight too."

"Look at him!" Squirrelflight yowled. "His paws are soaked with blood!"

A voice rose clear from the disturbed murmurings of the Clan. It was Sorreltail, her amber eyes narrowed in confusion. "What you're saying makes sense, and, Leafpool, you and Squirrelflight might be mistaken, but why _is_ there blood on your paws?"

Brambleclaw shrugged. "I was trying to free Firestar. The blood from his neck wounds got onto my paws. And when I tried to bite through the strand, it got in my mouth as well."

_Liar._ "Why is Hawkfrost with you?" Squirrelflight challenged. The tabby tom bristled. "RiverClan territory is across the lake."

Brambleclaw exchanged a glance with Hawkfrost. Squirrelflight suspected they hadn't prepared an answer for this question. Finally Brambleclaw mewed, "Hawkfrost was coming to ask Leafpool for some herbs to help Beechpaw's bellyache. Mothwing couldn't come because she was busy treating a kit for fever."

_That's got to be the lamest excuse I've ever heard_. "Why couldn't he ask WindClan? Or ShadowClan? Their territories are closer."

"Juniper berries grow best in ThunderClan territory."

"That's true," Leafpool had to admit.

Behind her and Squirrelflight, Goldenflower stood up. "What Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost are saying makes sense. Leafpool, why don't you give Hawkfrost some of those berries so he can go back to RiverClan? ThunderClan must grieve in peace, and Firestar must be buried."

_He didn't come for berries, you mousebrain._ However, Leafpool saw no reason to argue with the elderly queen - her position was already jeopardized enough. The Clan wouldn't believe her or Leafpool, not now that Brambleclaw had given such a solid explanation. She, Squirrelflight, Graystripe, and Sandstorm would have to slip away later tonight.

Leafpool brushed Squirrelflight's shoulder gently. "We'll have to meet with Graystripe and Sandstorm later. For now, I've got to give that lying traitor some juniper berries."

"What about Ashfur?" Squirrelflight hissed back, with a glance at the gray tom whose head was lowered in grief.

Leafpool shook her head. "He won't believe us. We've got to go."

Squirrelflight's green eyes darkened with sadness. Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost had lowered Firestar's body to the ground under the Highledge; she padded across to her father's body, pressing her nose into his cold fur. "I'm sorry I can't sit vigil for you, Father," she murmured. "But I've got to leave ThunderClan."

She listened for an answer, but there was nothing, just the cool wind whistling over the Highledge and the confused murmurings of the Clan.

Far above, a single, bright star glittered in the darkening sky.


	3. Chapter One: The Intruder

**PYROMANIACS WILL SOMEDAY RULE!!**

**Chapter One: The Intruder**

The first moon of her apprenticeship was a rocky one; Mirrorpaw couldn't deny that. She couldn't seem to remember which herbs were which, and her mentor, Echosong, kept having to remind her. Sometimes she thought she would never learn, and she gazed longingly out of the medicine cat's den as her brother and sister leaped down the rocks to go hunting, or learn how to fight. She knew her calling was to StarClan, but why did it have to be so difficult?

She couldn't help feeling envious of her littermates, Adderpaw and Shellpaw. _Their_ days weren't boring - they defended their borders from rogues and kittypets, drove foxes out of the territory, and hunted for the Clan. But Mirrorpaw's days were simple and monotonous: gather herbs, sort them, watch her littermates train by the stream and sigh, sort the herbs _again_, pull a thorn out of some cat's paw, again, and again, and again, each day.

It was _boring._

Sometimes she regretted her choice of becoming medicine cat apprentice. Back at almost six moons old, it had seemed like the only path for her; she hated hurting things, and only wanted to heal, and she loved the idea of getting dreams from StarClan. And it was incredibly tempting. The Clan would always have enough warriors, but there was only one full medicine cat.

But when Leafstar had announced her choice on top of the Skyrock, she hadn't said anything about SkyClan not really having any _need_ for a medicine cat these days. Neither had Echosong when she had formally accepted Mirrorpaw as her apprentice. In fact, no cat had ever warned Mirrorpaw that apprenticeship could actually be boring.

The Clan hadn't had a real battle for moons. There weren't any other Clans around to defend their borders from, and there weren't any predators around for the warriors to drive out and get some wounds for Mirrorpaw to heal. Mirrorpaw wanted to actually heal some cat, not just sit around stocking up on endless herbs in case something _did_ happen. Which it never did.

So that was her life. Boring. At least, until one greenleaf day when everything changed.

"Mirrorpaw, we're running low on poppy! Come with me to get some?"

_What on earth could we have used it for? Just yesterday the den was bursting with it._ "Coming, Echosong!" Mirrorpaw called reluctantly. The Gathering was tonight, and she wanted to be on her best behavior so she didn't get left behind to watch the kits again.

"Sagepaw dropped almost all our supply in the stream this morning," Echosong sighed by way of explanation. "That clumsy tom. Next time you disappear, I'll ask Mintpaw."

"Why not Shellpaw? She's just _dying_ to be asked. All the other apprentices have." Mirrorpaw wasn't really interested, but if Echosong let Shellpaw help out, her sister might stop bugging her every other minute. For some reason, all the other apprentices seemed to _envy_ Mirrorpaw.

"Maybe. She's hunting today, though. As for poppy, I saw some by the border."

_What's the point of setting borders, anyway? There's no other Clans._ "Cool," was all she said, however. The great, legendary Firestar had set SkyClan's borders, and no cat would hear ill of him.

Her thoughts drifted back to the ginger tom and his mate, whose stories had been told to every SkyClan kit in the nursery. Echosong and a lot of the older cats had even seen him, back when he had helped form SkyClan. She envied him deeply. Who knew what adventures he was still having now?

She trailed behind Echosong out of the camp and along the gorge, glad that she had been allowed to leave camp. Maybe they would even get attacked, or have to chase off a kittypet. That would be so exciting...

"Over here, Mirrorpaw! Help me pick some of these flowers."

Mirrorpaw dragged her paws over to the patch of bright red blossoms. Echosong was breathing slowly and deeply to let the relaxing scent envelop her, but Mirrorpaw turned her head slightly so she didn't inhale too much of the intoxicating scent. She didn't want to relax - she wanted to _do_ something.

After harvesting as many poppy heads as could fit in the two she-cats' mouths, Echosong stowed them safely under a shrub while Mirrorpaw rooted around for some chervil. She couldn't spot the herb anywhere. "Why do we need chervil, anyway? Last I checked, we had enough."

"You can never have enough herbs," Echosong reiterated for about the _thousandth_ time that day. "You never know..."

"When something might happen," Mirrorpaw finished dully. "Things never happen, though. It's boring...no dreams from StarClan, no injuries to heal..."

"Do you _want_ your Clanmates hurt? Do you _want_ the Clan to be in danger so StarClan has to send a prophecy?" Echosong's voice was crisp and stern, the complete opposite of its usual dreamy quality. "You shouldn't think like that, Mirrorpaw."

_There you go again. Telling me what to do and what to think._ "I can't help it, Echosong. I'm _bored._"

Echosong's green eyes softened. "Tell you what. Tomorrow I'll take you down to Twolegplace to find some catnip. How about that?"

_A little better._ Mirrorpaw had never been to Twolegplace before. Even if all they were doing was collecting herbs, it might be fun. Maybe she would even see a monster, or get into a fight with a kittypet. Who knew? "All right."

"Good." Echosong turned and began scuffling among the roots of a tree. "Now, help me find some..." Her voice trailed off.

"What is it?"

Echosong took a deep, inhaling breath. Mirrorpaw copied her - all she could smell was poppy and cat. When Echosong spoke again, her voice had developed that crisp quality again. "Mirrorpaw. Back to camp _as fast as you can._ Get Leafstar and Sharpclaw."

"Both of them?"

"_Now_, Mirrorpaw!"

Mirrorpaw could tell by the anxiety in her mentor's voice that it was urgent, so she turned and prepared for the fastest run of her life. She had only ran four paces when Echosong's voice rang out again behind her.

"Sandstorm!"


	4. Chapter Two: At Last!

**Chapter Two: At Last!**

"Sandstorm?" Mirrorpaw repeated incredulously, halting in her tracks and whipping around. Echosong was still standing in the little hollow, and stepping out from the bracken was a pale ginger she-cat. _Could it be_?

"Sandstorm, you're back!" Echosong exclaimed, rushing up to the she-cat and touching noses with her. Mirrorpaw had never seen her mentor so happy, like a carefree kit. "What are you doing here? Is Firestar with you?"

Sandstorm's smile vanished and she gave an odd choking gulp, sitting heavily down on her haunches. Echosong's green eyes widened as she realized something was wrong. "Firestar's dead," Sandstorm whispered finally.

"_Dead_?" Echosong repeated in a hushed tone. "Oh, Sandstorm..."

Mirrorpaw was still standing at the edge of the clearing, staring at both she-cats. Was that really Sandstorm? It was like the ginger she-cat had stepped straight from a legend. And Firestar...the great, almost mythical Firestar...was dead?

Finally Sandstorm regained her composure and stood up again. Her fur was matted with twigs and dirt, and it looked as if she hadn't slept or eaten in days. "That's what I came to talk to you about." Her voice was hoarse and exhausted. "Echosong, we've got a lot to discuss. Can...can you take me back to the camp?"

"Of course!" Echosong said instantly. "Leafstar and the rest will be so glad to see you...but we'll all be sad about Firestar. Mirrorpaw, help me carry the poppy back to camp."

Sandstorm's gaze flicked to Mirrorpaw. "Who's this? Your apprentice, Echosong?"

"Yes," Echosong said with some pride, giving Mirrorpaw a rough lick on the forehead. "She's a pawful, but a good cat."

Sandstorm smiled sadly. "Sounds a lot like Squirrelflight."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you later. I've got to talk to Leafstar and...is Sharpclaw still alive?"

Mirrorpaw couldn't resist answering. "Well, of course! He's actually fathered half the nursery."

Echosong grinned. "Yes. A whole new generation has been created since you left, Sandstorm. Remember Cherrytail?"

"Bouncy little Cherrytail?"

"She's become quite a serious warrior, and had a litter of three, including Mirrorpaw here," Echosong said proudly. Mirrorpaw smiled a little awkwardly and saved herself from answering by picking up a mouthful of poppy, being careful not to swallow any of the little black seeds.

"It seems SkyClan has flourished," Sandstorm said softly, gazing fondly at Mirrorpaw. "Firestar was so worried. He would be proud."

Echosong coughed - it was obvious she didn't want to discuss it anymore. _Not in front of me, anyway,_ Mirrorpaw thought, a little annoyed. "Well, let's get back to camp."

The first cat they met, coming back to camp, was Petalnose sunning herself by the stream with her two kits scampering around her. The queen sniffed the air lazily, catching the scent of Echosong and Mirrorpaw, then perked up in surprise as she scented Sandstorm. "Who's with you, Echosong?" she called, getting to her paws.

"Don't you recognize her, Petalnose? You should," Echosong said with a smile.

Petalnose scrutinized Sandstorm closely, and then stepped back in awe. "I don't believe it. Sandstorm!" She rushed forward and covered the ginger queen with licks while her kits sniffed her curiously.

"Petalnose. It's good to see you," Sandstorm said, forcing a smile, though Mirrorpaw could see she really wasn't in the mood for friendly greetings. "Are these your kits? What happened to Mintkit and Sagekit?"

"You mean Mintpaw and Sagepaw?" Petalnose corrected her proudly. "Due to be warriors any day now. This is Nightkit," she said, indicating the black she-cat who squeaked and pounced on Sandstorm's tail, "and Badgerkit." The golden-brown tom licked his paw regally before joining his sister.

"Very cute," Sandstorm complimented her, gently pulling her tail away from the kits. "But...who...Rainfur?"

Petalnose's eyes clouded with sadness for a moment. "Goldclaw. He moved into the area a bit after you left and decided to join the Clan. He's a good father."

Sandstorm gave her a comforting lick and glanced at Echosong, obviously wanting to see Leafstar as soon as possible. "Sandstorm's come on important business," Echosong said hastily. "She's got to see Leafstar."

"All right," Petalnose agreed. "Come along, Nightkit, Badgerkit. You can say hello to Sandstorm later." The kits followed her back to the flat rock next to the stream after mewing goodbyes to Echosong and Mirrorpaw.

As the trio entered SkyClan camp, heads turned and voices whispered, mostly the cats who had seen Sandstorm before telling the younger generation who she was. Clovertail rushed forward, her eyes lighting up at the sight of Sandstorm. "Sandstorm! You're back!" For once she wasn't followed by her kits - they must be under the care of some other cat.

"Not now, Clovertail," Echosong mewed hurriedly. "Sandstorm's got to see Leafstar. That means you too," she continued sternly, glancing at Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt, who were staring at Sandstorm incredulously.

Mirrorpaw hastened after Echosong and Sandstorm, trying to stay inconspicuous so her mentor wouldn't order her away like every other cat. She was exploding with questions she wanted to ask, and she was _dying_ to get a closer look at Sandstorm head-on, just to see if she really looked the way Mirrorpaw had always imagined her.

In reality, she could already tell that Sandstorm's fur was just a bit more cream-toned than the fiery ginger she had imagined, with indistinct darker stripes running down her flanks. Her frame was longer and leaner, although that could have been because of the long journey. Mirrorpaw could tell the she-cat was exhausted and hungry; what was this important news that kept her from getting some much-needed food and rest?

Finally they arrived at the leader's den at the top of the gorge. Sandstorm was stumbling by this time; Mirrorpaw could tell she wasn't used to the long climb. When she looked at her paws as the ginger she-cat walked, she realized the pads were bleeding. Would she be allowed to use her healing skills at long last?

"Leafstar!" Echosong called out as they neared the entrance of the cave.

Leafstar appeared almost immediately at the mouth of the den. Her gaze moved curiously to Sandstorm; then her eyes widened in shock. "Sandstorm! It's...it's been so long!" She touched noses with Sandstorm, then moved back. "What are you doing here? Is Firestar with you?"

Sandstorm lowered her head, her green eyes vacant. "Actually, Leafstar, that's why I had to come. There's been trouble in ThunderClan. Firestar is dead. He was killed by our deputy, Brambleclaw, and his brother, Hawkfrost, from RiverClan."

Mirrorpaw almost staggered with the weight of this information. She didn't recognize the names Brambleclaw or Hawkfrost, but the idea of a deputy murdering his leader was unthinkable, atrocious. She couldn't even come close to imagining Sharpclaw hurting Leafstar. It was impossible. Clanmates had to look out for one another, didn't they?

"That is bad news," Leafstar breathed.

Taking a step forward, Sandstorm staggered and almost slipped. Fresh blood welled from between her claws. Leafstar gasped as she took in the she-cat's emaciated, vulnerable state. "Sandstorm. You've had a very long journey. Please go with Echosong to her den. When you've had some rest, come and speak to me again."

Sandstorm agreed reluctantly. Echosong nodded. Mirrorpaw couldn't stand it anymore. Kneading her claws into the stone, she burst out, "I can do it! Please let me practice, Echosong. I know what to do. A poultice for her pads, and thyme and poppy to help her sleep, right?" She glanced desperately at her mentor.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sandstorm smile wearily. Echosong sighed. "Very well, Mirrorpaw. Sandstorm, is that all right with you?"

"I would be honored," Sandstorm told her, whiskers twitching as she obviously tried to keep from chuckling.

Mirrorpaw couldn't help the excitement that rushed through her. Finally, her first time treating a cat who was actually injured! Now, she could really be a medicine cat apprentice. Unable to contain a grin, she sped to the edge of the cliff, looked around to make sure Sandstorm was following, and leaped down to the next level of caves.

Before she was entirely out of hearing range, she heard Sandstorm chuckle to Echosong and Leaftail, "Apprentices will be apprentices."


End file.
